Goodnight Kiss
by x.Mayu.x
Summary: Songfic-Zap and Jenny thought their first date should end in something more appropriate than just a mere bye with 'goodnight'.(Title makes more sense though in my opinion.)


**Song-fic inspired by the song (Kissed You) Goodnight by Gloriana. The song was so cuuuteee…... I couldn't help but make a story of it but I was thinking which pairing to use(I had choices from: Fairy Tail, Vocaloid, Dex Hamilton, Avalon, and Scooby-Doo*my choices are weird). So I went to watch tv and like a sign as I clicked the on button Dex Hamilton was on, I then chose to make a Zenny one :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the song and show I wouldn't be doing/writing this now would I?**

* * *

I stopped my car in front of Jenny's house and checked my watch '11:37'. We both unlatched our seatbelts and I walked her to the front door. I watched her as she's searching her pockets for the keys. She stood in front of her door holding the knob as if frozen in place 'I think she wants something' my inner voice told me so I asked her "Uhm…Is there somethin' else you need?"

Jenny quickly shifted her gaze on me "Huh! Oh um no I'm fine" she gave me a reassuring smile "I guess I'll be going now" I said pointing my thumb towards my car. "Ok, Goodnight Zap" Jenny bid slowly closing the door I could've sworn I heard a small sigh escape her lips while closing the door. "Goodnight Jen" I can't believe that's how it ended, our date, what was I thinking I could've just gave her a quick goodnight kiss-no wait that's not enough for a first date impression.

Oh! Who am I kidding I can't even do a small kiss on her cheek! 'Ah, the things I'll regret in my life' guilty and frustrated(and chickening out) I kicked a small stone with all my might and believe it or not it flew(-.-). Slowly walking to my car thinking how to steal a goodnight kiss fro-'Wait a minute!' I shook my head slowly composing myself I practically ran to my car and quickly started the engine and turned the headlights.

I couldn't shake the thought off and its making me feel uneasy and so guilty of myself. 'Just go you idiot!' my inner voice ordered screaming at me. That's when it hit me like the rock I just flew into the horizon coming back at me for revenge. Quickly turning off the engine I quickly scrambled out of the car and bumping my head in the process. I ran through the yard and nearly stumbled on a rock, which luckily I didn't. I finally reached the doorway and as I was going to knock on her door the front porch light opened and the door swung open by Jenny.

* * *

As Zap led me to the doorway I could hear my heart racing so fast and thumping so loud. 'I couldn't wait for a better moment' my inner self happy and giddy. I remembered what my best friend Bream told me about first date _'Jenny, you should know at the end of a date, especially your first one, expect a good-bye kiss'._ Wait, I'm already at my door and nothing's happened 'Hm, maybe I should stall time' after a few seconds of staring blankly at the knob Zap asked "Um…is there somethin' else you need?" I quickly shifted my gaze at him "Huh! Oh um no I'm fine" I stuttered and let out a smile I mentally facepalmed myself 'Gyah! Stupid me'.

"I guess I'll be going now" Zap said I'm thinking those are his final words for tonight and that made me devastated. "Ok, goodnight Zap" I said as I closed the door and I'm still on it so I slowly closed the door but alas! Nothing still happened so I sighed and finally closed the door and locked it. I leaned against the door and I'm slowly sliding down to the floor and as I did I crouched summarizing all the events of tonight.

'It's dark in here I should turn on the lights' I stood up and searched the lightswitch I found it easily being near the window. As I neared the window I can see Zap outside, he looks like he's arguing with himself or something. Then I saw him kick a rock and it _flew?_. Then he suddenly quickened his pace. It occurred to me maybe there's something with our date or maybe he's bored or or-Ah! I just wish he would stay with me for the night.

Zap's car, its starting I sighed well at least I had fun tonight and today my 'rents aren't home for until tomorrow or the next day. I noticed he's not leaving yet. Suddenly he stopped the car and he's walking towards the door. I then clicked on the porch lights and unlocked the door, he seemed to be surprised and I am too. My heart beats again ever so fast 'Is this it this time?' the question roams in my head over and over and over…

* * *

Zap leaned into her face closing their noses touching Jenny blushing like crazy the light was dim but still Zap could see it and let out a small chuckle "You look cute when you're blushing". Jenny's lips quivered and shut her eyes she suddenly felt a sensation on her lips that did not last long and shot her eyes open. Zap just pecked her on the lips "Ah" she let out which sounded like a squeak.

After feeling the relief inside him Zap thought he was off to a good start smiling to himself he kissed her again much longer. Jenny is feeling weak on the knees so when Zap kissed her again both of them were pushed inside. Zap lets go of the kiss because of the fact that Jenny didn't kiss back. Jenny was still dazed at the moment trying to follow up everything that happened in the last few minutes.

The huge blush never left Jenny's face then she kinda snapped back to reality when Zap suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around her back against the door, "Zap! What the heck?!" she managed to say. Zap slammed his hands to the wooden door nearing his face to Jenny's like what usually happens to a cliché romance film. He tipped her chin to face him "I love you Jenny" he said as their eyes met. "Uh-I-I" she stuttered not knowing what to say or do at the moment.

"Not talking huh?" Zap smirked then crashed his lips against hers then he felt her kissing back and the feeling was great between the two. The pair parted from each other gasping for air "I love you too" Jenny whispered barely audible. "Say that again" Zap said in a teasing tone "I said I love you," she said with her head down. "Still can't hear you".

"I LOVE Y-mm" she half yelled raising her head exactly when he cupped her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss she gladly kissed back her hands then wrapped around his neck. Zap's hands moved to her waist pulling her closer to him. They parted after sometime "I love you" they both said at the same time. "Good night then" Zap said brushing his hand along her hair "It just got better" she grinned while the two lean in for their supposed final kiss, when…

_RING!RING! RING!RING! _"Uh, hello" Jenny answered the call immediately "Hey Jenny! So how did the date go?" It was Bream. "Uh fine everything was-well great" she piped "How about the goodnight k-" she ended the call knowing what will she say next. "Sorry about that, now where were we?".

* * *

**So that's it. Hoped you liked it, it took me today morning until 2 pm to finish it (geez…maybe 5-6 hours) and if you're asking 'Is this AU?' well maybe, maybe not cuz its not actually a 'what if' centered story its just a Zenny story set in 2013 . Sorry if I made it too cheesy or corny xP**

**I removed the lyrics as to catspats13 request...**

**Hmmm…When I read this its kind of Kissing without Plot or sumthin'…*Sorry please bear my rambling ^^**

**R n' R pipz-any review is greatly appreciated-Just no flames…**


End file.
